Bastodon
Bastodon(バストドン Basutodon) is the first Fossil Beast that appears in episode 2 of Brave Raideen. It is voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe Appearance Bastodon’s entire body is made out of rock with big limbs. It has a pincher claw in place for it’s left hand and sword in place for it’s right hand. It also has a golden crest on its head. Biography When the Demon Empire lost their first fight against a young boy named Akira Hibiki and his super robot, Raideen, Prince Sharkin has one of his men create a Fossil Beast by performing a chant to revive a fallen beast. After doing the chant, a bunch of rocks pile together and a giant statue, Barao, grants it life, merging the rocks together into the Fossil Beast, Bastodon. Prince Sharkin and General Agyaru taken Bastodon into the human world in their hand-shaped dinosaur ship along with their Dromes. They head to the place where Raideen is standing idle, and while Akira’s group of kid friends and his one female friend named Mark are standing on, then the Dromes start attacking it until Akira arrives and Fades In to pilot Raideen. There, Prince Sharkin sees Raideen, so he order Bastodon to attack it. Raideen and Bastodon fly straight at each other, but Akira finds out that Mari and one of his kid friends are still on Raideen. So Raideen gets them into it’s hand, but has to fend off against Bastodon’s sword. After a while, Akira had Raideen land back on land to place his friends down, but Bastodon wouldn’t allow him to. With orders from General Agyaru, Bastodon tries to kill Raideen with the sword, but Radeen blocks it with God Block and uses the God Breaker to slice off Bastodon’s claw arm. However, this only made things worst as Bastodon regenerates it’s sliced off left arm into another sword, but even bigger then his right hand sword. The Dromes try to help out by hold Raideen in place so Bastodon can destroy the super robot. But Raideen manages to get loose from the Dromes’ grip and gets them destroyed. Prince Sharkin wants Raideen to fight Bastodon in a one-on-one battle, so he tells General Agyaru to call them off. Bastodon and Raideen start to duel each other with their bladed-weapons, while Akira is trying to protect his two friends. The two giants end up flying up into the sky and crashing back down, with Bastodon on top of Raideen. Bastodon tries to shove it’s blade into Raideen’s face. After a struggle, Raideen uses God Missiles where a bird-shaped missile shoots out of Raideen’s abdomen and right through Bastodon’s chest. When Bastodon stands up, the God Missile comes back and hits through Bastodon’s left shoulder. Akira manages to get his two friends back on land and uses God Gorgon to fire an arrow at Bastodon’s chest. Upon being struck by the arrow, Bastodon crumbles a bit and blows up in a fiery explosion, making it the first Fossil Beast that Raideen that has destroyed. Powers/Abilities Levitation: Bastodon is able to levitate in the air. Sword Arm: Bastodon has a sword in place for it’s right arm. Pincher Claw: In place for it’s left arm, Bastodon has a pincher claw. Fire Breath: Bastodon can breath fire from it’s mouth. 'Regeneration ': Bastodon can regenerate his left arm into a bigger sword arm when sliced off. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju